Gripe
by Sarada02
Summary: Su deber era proteger a Konoha, pero primero protegería a su familia.


**Todos los personajes de Naruto fueron creados por Masashi Kishimoto así que no me pertenecen, lamentablemente. Sin embargo, los tomé prestados para esta historia sin animo de lucro.  
**

* * *

GRIPE

Su deber era proteger a Konoha.

No podía quedarse, tenía que continuar su misión y así proteger a la aldea que lo vió nacer, la aldea que un día su hermano protegió. Se volvería a ir, así como se había ido el día anterior, así como lo haría el día siguiente, hasta que todo peligro pasara.

Su mirada negra y penetrante no había cambiado a lo largo de los años, su vida en la lejanía, el odio que un día alguna vez sintió se había ido, pero había dejado en él una huella imborrable en su personalidad. Todo aquel que no lo conociera, diría que su penetrante y algo terrorífica mirada no guardaba más que encarcelados sentimientos oscuros, secretos que solo un canalla como lo que alguna vez él fue, podía guardar.

Lo que sólo pocos sabían realmente, era la clase de sentimientos que conservaba Sasuke en el interior. Después de la cuarta guerra Shinobi, después de volver a la aldea, después de hacer las paces (Era una forma de decir, porque las peleas continuaban) con su — ahora podía pensarlo pero jamás decirlo — mejor amigo Uzumaki Naruto y luego de casarse, era una persona completamente nueva, alguien diferente, muy interiormente, claro está.

Porque solo Sakura había visto el interior de Sasuke como hombre. Le había sacado de lo más profundo del hoyo del arrepentimiento y culpabilidad hacia él mismo y le había dado de nuevo un hogar al que llegar.

Aunque fuera por unos minutos.

— No puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo. —Su repentina entrada hizo sobresaltar a Sakura, hasta darse cuenta de quién provenía la voz. No necesitaba voltear para reconocerlo.

— Lo sé — Le estaba dando la espalda pero Sasuke no necesitaba ver su rostro para detectar la preocupación en sus palabras.— Pero me alegro que hayas venido.

Estaba devastada y con el corazón en la mano. Sabía que había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos, pero aún así se sentía la persona más inútil del mundo. ¿Y si se ponía peor? No, definitivamente no. No lo permitiría.

— Deja de pensar estupideces, Sakura.

La conocía tan bien como si hubiesen estado toda la vida juntos y ¡Vamos! Sin contar los años en el que los dos intentaron matarse, ese lazo imaginario que los unía, junto al de Naruto y Kakashi, siempre había estado allí.

Después de tanto tiempo, Sasuke le podía dar un nombre a aquello, era amor, tan claro y tan simple. Aunque eso no significaba que lo fuera a decir.

Nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo diría.

Odiaba los sentimentalismo.

Odiaba esas molestias.

— Han sido tres días, Sasuke.

No lo tenía que decir, él lo sabía. Mientras viajaba entre bosques y aldeas, entre mundos paralelos y dimensiones, entre criminales y simples shinobis los había contado. Dos años que se había ido para cumplir lo que alguna vez prometió.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la cama como tantas veces ya lo había hecho y en primer momento, tocó la espalda de su ahora esposa.— Va a estar bien, Sakura. — Le juró aunque eso se salía de sus manos inexpertas en el tema.

Pero de lo poco que Sasuke podía asegurar era que su ahora formada y pequeña familia era fuerte. Lo había visto en Sakura en la guerra, lo había visto mientras que la pelirosa destruía paredes y lanzaba a su viejo amigo y ahora Hogake hacia tierras lejanas de un puño. Lo había visto en su esposa con su espera y paciencia para redimir lo que él se había convertido. El ninja más estúpido -después de Naruto- del mundo.

Y lo había visto en ella, en esa pelinegra de ojos color negro. No necesitaba palabras para expresarlo y aunque hubiese sido un hombre comunicativo tampoco las tendría, para demostrar el inmenso orgullo que le tenía.

Iba más allá de una maldición de odio, más allá de una estúpida venganza. Más allá de sus difuntos padres, de su clan, de Itachi o de Sakura. Que lo matara un rayo si de nuevo se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos —a su manera— de tal forma. Eso sí, moriría antes de que a ella le pasara algo.

Se sentó al borde de la cama rosa y tomó el trapo completamente mojado que yacía sobre su frente, con cuidado lo posó sobre la cubeta de agua medianamente fría que se ubicaba al lado de la cama para luego colocarlo, de nuevo, en la frente de la pequeña, su pequeña.

— Es una Uchiha, sobrevivirá.

Sonaba seco y frío pero solo él podía entender completamente todo lo que sentía por su primogénita. Su sangre, su hija. Iba más allá de la razón, más allá de lo que alguna vez pudo sentir con sus padres, más allá de lo que alguna vez creyó pudo sentir por alguien.

Las palabras no salían pero sus ojos era un reflejo de ello. Su mirada siempre de hielo contemplaba con pesadez y preocupación el rostro de la Uchiha que sudaba a causa de la fiebre que había sufrido con anterioridad, sin ser consciente realmente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y del regreso de su padre, por unos cuantos minutos, como lo hacía siempre.

— Sakura

La mencionada salió del trance en el que estaba al ver a su esposo actuar tan paternalmente con su hija, aunque este no lo hiciera con palabras, sus acciones eran más que suficientes. Sakura era la única que lo conocía por completo, lo entendía y lo aceptaba como era. Nunca le prometió ser el príncipe azul de sus cuentos de hadas porque nunca lo sería. Le prometió, sin embargo, la entrega que solo un Uchiha podía dar.

— Si de aquí a mañana sigue mal, me importará una mierda lo que diga Naruto. — Su voz oscura y fría era la clara determinación de sus palabras.— Mandaré a volar la misión hasta que ella se recupere.

— Pero Sasuke….

— Y eso te incumbe a ti, no me importa si no estás de acuerdo.

Porque sí, había prometido proteger a Konoha pero primero protegería a su hija.

Uchiha Sasuke había sido un vengador, uno de los hombres más temido entre las aldeas ninjas, portador del Rinnegan y del Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno. El que no había tenido piedad alguna en el pasado se había doblegado por una simple niña de ocho años.

— Es hora de irme.

Se levantó de la cama mirando por última vez a su hija mientras que Sakura hacía lo propio con él. Sorprendida, con los ojos y boca abiertos mientras no podía articular palabra. Ni siquiera le había permitido hablar y ya le había reñido. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió y se transformó en una sonrisa, reconociendo el Sasuke que tenía al frente, a su esposo, el padre de su hija.

Oh sí, el _yo-no-tengo-sentimientos-Uchiha_ que solo hacía más evidente lo evidente, su preocupación y amor hacia ellas, a su manera de ser.

— No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun. Como tu lo dijiste, Sarada es una Uchiha, se curará. —Aseguró Sakura con la energía renovada, como solía pasarle cuando el azabache estaba presente.

Sasuke gruño levemente al ver la sonrisa en los labios de su esposa, volteando el rostro ligeramente antes de caminar regreso a la puerta y detenerse antes de salir.

— Volveré.

Era su despedida, la de todos las noches aunque Sarada no lo supiera. Era una palabra, una promesa no dicha entre él y ellas. Era su deber, su misión, su obligación desde hace algo más de ocho años.

Porque Sasuke era un hombre frío, solitario, con una terrible mirada y de pocas palabras. Un hombre que intentaba sanar de raíz las heridas que la masacre de su clan le había dejado en él. Un hombre con un terrible pasado pero con personas esperándolo.

Porque sí, su deber era proteger a Konoha pero primero protegería a su familia.

— Estúpida gripe.

Una vez Sarada se pusiera bien no volvería a su hogar en días, incluso semanas, no tenía ni la más mínima gana de escuchar a Sakura decirle lo 'especial', 'tierno' y 'sobreprotector' que era como padre.

Después de todo, él seguía siendo Uchiha Sasuke, y Sakura a veces podía ser una molestia.

Y le agradecería siempre por dejarlo amarla de esa manera.

* * *

 **Vale, cinco años que no pasa por el mundo de los fanfics y hace unos seis o siete años que fue mi último fanfic sobre Naruto así que imaginarán, lo mucho que esperé para el final de toda esta historia. Aunque espero ansiosamente el manga de Boruto y un poco más de Sarada, ya que le tomé un especial cariño desde que leí el manga.**

 **Como decía antes, hace 5 años que no me pasaba por estos lares y aunque el tiempo (espero) haya mejorado mi ortografía, mi redacción esta un poco** — **muy** — **oxidada. Quería volver con algo cortico y bonito, sin salirme de la personalidad de Sasuke. Espero les haya gustado.**

 **¿Se merece un review?**


End file.
